Magical, Mystical Tantomile
by Rumpleteazah
Summary: Oh well, I never, was there ever, a Cat so clever as Magical Mystical Tantomile! DOes Tugger really love Bomba, or has he fallen for Tants? Does Tantomile Love Tugger as well?


_I Sat in the den I shared with my twin brother and thought about that one specific tom. The tom that doesn't seem to notice me, the tom I always think about. _

"Sister, are you thinking about him again?" _I rolled my eyes._

"Yes, and?"

"I know you may be too shy to talk to him or read his mind, but I'm not!" _I was shocked. Did my brother really...? _

"Yes I really did read his mind! And he does look at you! And he DOES care about you!"

"But all he ever sings about is himself, and his brother, Mistoffelees!" _I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how much I loathed having to sit and listen to him sing about Mistoffelees. How we were expected to sing along. How he would sing about himself, but only pay attention to his fan club and Bombalaurina. The only reason I actually listened to him sing about Mistoffelees was because of his voice. His voice was sent from the Heaviside layer from the Everlasting Cat himself. _

"Yes, yes I know how much you loath him singing about Misto and such and such. I know Tantomile, I know!"

"OK I get it, you understand."

"That song, about Mistoffelees was really supposed to be about you, but apparently, he thought the Mysterious Tantomile would never talk to him." _I was shocked. Why on earth would THE Rum Tum Tugger think That I Tantomile would never so much as look at him? In all truth, I thought it was the other way around! _

"Well, since you thought about it, maybe you should act on it Tanto!" _How could he think that!_  
"Really?" _I said, I thought the next part. "Well since you think about talking to Lynayla, Azkonda's daughter so much, Maybe you should act on THAT!" I saw his cheeks redden under his black and white fur. Now I was satisfied. _

_I sat on the TS1, looking at the moon, when I heard someone behind me. I turned, and saw a well groomed Maine Coon. _

"Confusion..." _What was he doing? He continued to meow. _

"The greatest magicians have something to learn..." _Great, he was singing about Mistoffelees again... probably not even noticing me. _

"From Mystical Tantomile's conjuring turns..."

"And we all say, Oh well, I never, was there ever, a Cat, so clever as Magical, Mystical Tantomile! She is quiet, she is small she is black! From her ears to the tip of her tail! She can creep through the tiniest crack! She can walk on the narrowest rail! She can pick any card from the pack! She is equally cunning with dice! She's always deceiving you into believing that she's only hunting for mice! OW!" _ I sat there, stunned, as he continued to dance and sing about me, Magical, Mystical Tantomile... He kept strutting closer and closer to where I sat. _

"She can play any trick with a cork! Or a spoon and a bits of fish paste! If you look for a knife or a fork! And you think that its merely misplaced! You have seen it one moment, but then, it is GONE! But you'll find it next week, lying out on the lawn! And we all say..." _I joined in with him, and started slowly walking towards him. _

"Oh, Well! I never, was there ever! A Cat, so clever as Magical, Mystical Tantomile!" _This was the part where Mistoffelees said. Presto! So I just HAD to say something!_

"Yes, Really!"

"Oh, Well! I never, was there ever! A Cat so clever as Magical, Mystical Tantomile! Oh, Well! I never, was there ever! A Cat so clever as Magical, Mystical Tantomile!" _During this, I had danced around him, shooting small sparks. I am REALLY enjoying this! _

"Her manner is vague and aloof! And You would think there was nobody shyer! But her voice can be heard, on the roof! While she was curled up by the fire! And she's sometimes been heard by the fire, while She was about on the roof! At least we all heard, that somebody purred, which is incontestable proof! And of her singular magical powers, I've 'a' known the family to call, her in from the garden for hours, while she was a sleep in the hall!" _Has this cat been spying on me all these years?!_

"And not long ago, this phenomenal cat, produced seven kittens, right out of a hat!" _OK, THAT incident was in public. I was helping Mistoffelees with his magic, and POOF out came a bunch of kittens! _

"And we all say, Oh well, I never was there ever, a cat, so clever as Magical Mystical Tantomile!"_ I started dancing around the clearing, slowly first, then building up. Leaps and pirouettes coming naturally. _

"Magical!" _I continued dancing. _  
"And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat, produced seven kittens, right out of a hat!" _I did a few magic tricks, pulling out a velvet sheet and waving it around, causing sparkles, making myself disappear, the appear right behind Tugger, I whispered in his ear_.

"I love you." _He looked surprised, and he sang softly_.

"And we all... say...Oh well...I never... was there ever... a cat... so lovely as magical mystical Tantomile!"_ He took me by the paws, and we started dancing together, first a waltz, then just free dancing, moving with the Jellicle Moo_n.

"Mystical!" _He let me go, and started up singing again. _

"Magical! Mystical!" _I could hear the emotion in his voice, and I felt like I was in Heaviside when he let out his next line. _

" OooOoooOoooh Ohhh, whoa oh!"  
"Magical, Mystical Tantomile!"_ He pulled me close, and sang softly._

"I give you, the Magical, The Marvelous, Mystical Tantomile!" _We heard laughing behind us, and I saw Lynayla and Coricopat hiding beneath the Tyre. I stuck my tongue out and they ran away. Tugger sat me down on the TS1, and we sat together, underneath the stars, and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep, was his voice._

"I love you Tantomile." _ I woke up, and I was alone. I sighed to myself. It was just another one of my fantasies. But before I got up, I saw Tugger strutting around the corner, with two mice in his paws. _

"Good Morning, Love."

**TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!TADA!**

**OK, for real, I think Tugger belongs with Bombalaurina, but, I thought it would go nice with the song, so I wrote it, maybe in a few other stories, I'll pair them up! This was just to get rid of my writers block, give you something to read, and test and see if my chapters would pull up on . OK, review people! Thanks! **

**PS, I'm SO GLAD to be back!**


End file.
